marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Strange Tales Vol 1 110
| publisher = Marvel Comics | editor-in-chief = Stan Lee | writers = Stan Lee; H.E. Huntley | pencilers = Dick Ayers | inkers = Dick Ayers | cover artists = Steve Ditko | colorists = | letterers = John Duffy | editors = Stan Lee | previous = Strange Tales #109 | next = ''Strange Tales'' #111 }} "The Human Torch vs. the Wizard and Paste-Pot Pete!" is the 110th issue of the comic book anthology series Strange Tales. The cover feature and main story for this issue features the Human Torch of the Fantastic Four. The issue also features a two-page text story called "Silent Stranger", a five-page science fiction piece called "We Search the Stars!" and a new back-up featurette which introduces the character of Doctor Strange. Strange will continue to appear in every issue of the series up until issue #168, after which the title format is changed to Doctor Strange. This issue carries a July, 1963 cover date and a .12 cover price. The first story in this issue, "The Human Torch vs. the Wizard and Paste-Pot Pete!", is written by Stan Lee and Ernie Hart (credited as H.E. Huntley in this issue) and illustrated by Dick Ayers with lettering by John Duffy. "We Search the Stars" is written by Stan Lee and Larry Lieber and illustrated by Lieber and Matt Fox. Lettering is provided by Artie Simek. "Dr. Strange, Master of Black Magic!" is written by Stan Lee and illustrated by Steve Ditko with lettering by Terry Szenics. "The Human Torch vs. the Wizard and Paste-Pot Pete!" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * The Human Torch Supporting Characters: * The Fantastic Four :* Mister Fantastic :* Invisible Girl :* The Thing Villains: * The Wizard * Paste-Pot Pete Other Characters: * Cyrus Cartwright * Skelly * Wayne Locations: * New York Items: * Vehicles: * "We Search the Stars!" "We Search the Stars" is a five-page science fiction story written by Stan Lee and Larry Lieber and illustrated by Lieber and Matt Fox. Lettering is provided by Artie Simek. In the story, a space exploration encounters a race of extraterrestrials whom they believe to be savage primitives. It is only after they leave however, that they discover that the "savages" are in fact a race of highly advanced telepaths. "Dr. Strange, Master of Black Magic!" Plot Appearances Featured Characters: * Stephen Strange Supporting Characters: * Ancient One * Wong Villains: * Nightmare * Brandon Forsythe Other Characters: * Arnold Crang Creatures: * Dreamstalker Locations: * Himalayas :* Tibet :* Kamar-Taj :* Temple of the Ancient One * Dream Dimension Items: * Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this issue is: "Are the Flaming Powers of the Human Torch Strong Enough to Defeat Both the Wizard and Paste-Pot Pete???" * This issue includes a two-page text story called "Silent Stranger". * "We Search the Stars" is a science fiction piece that takes place outside mainstream Marvel continuity. * Ernie Hart is credited as H.E. Huntley in this issue. * Doctor Strange's manservant is named Wong. He is not identified by name in this issue. Wong appears next in Strange Tales #116. * Doctor Strange's mentor is called the Master in this issue. Later stories will identify him as the Ancient One. * Doctor Strange and the Ancient One both appear next in Strange Tales #111. * It is established that Doctor Strange and Nightmare have a long history with one another and Strange considers him his most dangerous foe to date. * Nightmare appears next in Strange Tales #116. * Dreamstalker is Nightmare's steed. * The Sanctum Sanctorum of Doctor Strange is later identified as being located in Greenwich Village, New York. * The name of Doctor Strange's client from this issue, Brandon Forsythe, as well Arnold Crang's first name is revealed in the Doctor Strange: The Man - The Myth - The Magic excerpt featured in ''Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme'' #9. Reprints * "The Human Torch vs. the Wizard and Paste-Pot Pete!" is reprinted in: :* Marvel Tales #12 (2nd story) :* Essential Human Torch, Volume 1 (black & white) :* Marvel Masterworks: The Human Torch, Volume 1 * "We Search the Stars" is reprinted in Fantasy Masterpieces, Volume 1 #9 * "Dr. Strange, Master of Black Magic!" is reprinted in: :* ''Essential Doctor Strange'', Volume 1 :* Marvel Collectors' Item Classics #3 :* Marvel Masterworks #23 :* Marvel Masterworks: Doctor Strange #1 :* Marvel Visionaries: Steve Ditko :* Marvel Tales #134 (2nd story) :* Origins of Marvel Comics :* Origins of Marvel Comics (revised) :* Strange Tales (Toy Biz comic) See also External Links * Strange Tales #110 at MDP * Strange Tales #110 at Comics.org * Strange Tales #110 at Comic Vine * Strange Tales #110 at Comicbookdb.com ---- Category:Strange Tales Vol 1 Category:1963 comic book issues Category:July, 1963 comic book issues Category:Chronologized